A multi-hop wireless network may facilitate the communication of data where wired communication is unavailable, impractical, or impossible. For example, a multi-hop wireless network may serve as a wireless backhaul network connecting a core or backbone network to one or more customer networks. A customer network may include customer equipment (CE)—such as Wi-Fi access points (APs), cellular base stations (such as femtocells), and related equipment or other CE—providing wireless or wired connectivity to one or more client devices. A client device may be a desktop or laptop computer, tablet, mobile telephone, appliance, or other client device.
A multi-hop wireless network may include multiple wirelessly interconnected network nodes. A wireless connection between two network nodes may be a hop, and data may be communicated wirelessly through the network from one edge to another along one or more network paths traversing series of network nodes and hops. All or some of the network nodes may be at fixed locations. For example, all or some of the network nodes may be affixed to street lamps, utility poles, other street furniture, or building exteriors. All or some of the network nodes may act as distribution nodes (DNs) or customer nodes (CNs). A DN may wirelessly communicate with CNs or other DNs to relay data through the network. One or more DNs may also communicate with one or more edge devices of a core or backbone network to connect the multi-hop wireless network to the core or backbone network. A CN may communicate with DNs and CEs to connect a customer network to the multi-hop wireless network.